


Sweet Nothings

by Lamuel



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Gary Goldstein/Linda Monroe is only implied, I am an amateur writer, Mostly fluff with a tiny sprinkle of what could be considered angst, This is really just a short character and mostly relationship study so maybe don't expect too much, honestly though, it's really short and was written just for fun but hey, not sure why I'm posting this, that's just Miah and Gary both being bad with feelings, why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamuel/pseuds/Lamuel
Summary: Gary is a hopeless romantic when he's sleepy. Miah isn't sure if he loves or hates it.This takes place a few weeks before Black Friday. It can be seen as a short, fun little prequel for a bigger story I'm writing with a friend in which these two play major roles.
Relationships: Gary Goldstein/Linda Monroe, Gary Goldstein/Man in a Hurry
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is always appreciated since I'm still far from being an expert writer!

Miah groaned and shifted uncomfortably, trying to relocate the weight of Gary's head on his shoulder. The guy had a talent for finding exactly the spot where it hurt and draping his stupid face or knee or elbow there.

"You're fucking heavy for your build, you know that?" Miah muttered while playing with one of the buttons on Gary's pretentious button-up pyjamas.  
"Mmmh" was the only response he got alongside a hand absent-mindedly stroking his beard and then coming to a rest in his hair. Miah could tell that Gary was half asleep already, him acting like that was the clearest indication. The fucker could always fall asleep right after he had put on his pyjamas. Maybe Miah should conduct an experiment and make Gary put on that ugly thing in the middle of the day. His guess was that he'd nap away, no matter the time.

"You know, Gary, you're somewhat cute when you're asleep like that" Miah whispered, gently flicking Gary's cheek and giving him an affectionate bop on the nose in a way he'd never, ever admit to by daylight.

"Your hair's really nice" Gary mumbled in response, doing something to the hair on the back of Miah's head that he couldn't see, "Did I ever tell you that? Really soft, y'know?"

Miah scoffed. Gary had told him that countless times, alongside other compliments, mostly about his appearance. Sweet nothings he whispered into his ear when they lay in bed, always after Gary had gotten what he had wanted. Words that were hard to believe when he wouldn't even look at Miah in public.  
Gary was one of those people that apparently became hopeless romantics when they were sleepy. And even though it was somewhat uncomfortable something inside Miah couldn't help but find joy in those words that meant nothing by daylight.

He flinched.  
For someone who apparently appreciated his hair so much Gary was dangerously close to ripping it out. Seriously, what the fuck was he doing?  
"Gary, just...turn it down a notch, would you?" he asked while he tried to push Gary off him as carefully as possible.  
The result was an excruciating pain on the back of his head.  
"Fuck, Gary-" Miah immediately lifted his right hand from Gary's back and fumbled for the other man's left one that he, soon enough, found with a whole strand of his hair wrapped around Gary's index finger multiple times.  
"Fuck that" he muttered and grabbed Gary's hand in an attempt to detangle his strand from around it, not at all as careful as he had been before. He felt Gary's eyelids flutter open, which he was aware might be a strange thing to notice but Gary had crept into Miah's neck so his eyelashes tickled him.

"'Mi', what're you doin'?" he asked, obviously close to drifting away again.  
"You're ripping out my hair and I'm saving what's left of it" Miah hissed to which Gary only chuckled fondly: "That's payback for pushin' it up my nose half the time."

"You're an ass" Miah said, finally letting go of Gary's hand when he had freed his hair strand.

"I'm not, you love me."

Miah flinched at the words but thank fuck, Gary was definitely too groggy to notice.  
"Sleep makes you cocky" he said instead, giving Gary a quick kiss on the forehead.  
Love was too big of a word. How could Miah love someone who was like Gary? Who was so stuck-up he was surprised he didn't beep every time Miah sweared. Who had confessed to him during one of their "dates" that he was in love with fucking Linda Monroe of all people. Who was only using Miah to fulfill his sexual desires and was so ashamed of him he would barely even say hello in public ever since they had started seeing each other in private. Who kept finding the weirdest and most secluded places for dates and always arrived a bit later than Miah, apologizing even though he usually was in time. Who kept rambling on and on about unimportant things, stumbling over his words. Who didn't mind Miah's crude language and humour, sleep deprivation and attitude. Who had the loveliest voice drop after kisses. Who always wore that stupid, patterned pyjama and played with Miah's hair when he was falling asleep.

"Fuck that" Miah said a bit too loudly, quickly dropping the volume of his voice in order to not wake Gary while he pushed him a bit further to the side so that he could stand up without waking the other man. Gary, probably deeply asleep again, automatically tried to cling to Miah again but he gently blocked the arm and slowly sat up, fumbling for his trousers with his toes. It was dark but there was still enough light to see the outlines of the furniture and door. He wouldn't be able to sleep in here anyways and Gary wanted him to be gone by morning so he could leave now just as well as later. It was approaching 12 and Miah still had a while to walk.  
He pulled up his pants and put on his t-shirt without even noticing that he had it the wrong way around. A quick check for his phone and keys, then he snuck out of the room and was about to close the door behind him.

"Miah?"

He looked back toward the bed where Gary was lying adorably on his stomach, moving his left arm on the lookout for Miah, obviously still so close to sleep that he wouldn't remember this in the morning.  
Carefully, in order to not disturb the sleeping man, Miah closed the door behind him.  
Gary would wake up alone, like every time.


End file.
